One is Not Enough
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Rei gets in a fight with one of his teammates. His leaving leads to unforseen love and encounters. Yaoi Threesome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Another idea that popped into my head. My family is down to one computer, so updates are going to be longer. 

Warning: LEMON!!!!!

The rain was ice cold, causing chills to run through the slim body. Rei stumbled and fell to one knee, mumbling Chinese curses under his breath. He slowly got back to his feet, impatiently pushing a strand of raven hair from his eyes. His hair was plastered to his body, rain weighing it down.

~Goddamnit Kai. Why do you have to be such a bastard?~  The neko-jin slowly picked his way down the street, golden eyes searching for a refuge from the rain. A sneeze broke the silence that cloaked the street and Rei just rolled his eyes and continued down the street. ~I hope your happy you bastard. Now I'm sick.~ Rei sneezed again, his thoughts drifting back to the cause of his problems. Kai Hiwatari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day had started relatively nice, a few clouds dotting the sky, slightly breezy. They had been training since seven in the morning. At about 7:30 it had started raining. And now at noon it was still raining and they were still training.

Rei watched the battle between Kai and Max, his gaze constantly going back to the young blonde. Max hadn't been feeling well yesterday and he didn't look like he was any better. The neko-jin watched as the blonde passed out, falling in slow motion towards the concrete. Tyson moved with startling speed and caught his friend, gently propping the blonde up.

Rei knelt next to his friends, hand resting lightly on the blonde's forehead. Golden eyes met mahogany. "Kai, he's got a fever. He shouldn't have even been out here in the first place." The Russian didn't answer, his contempt showing through. "Then he shouldn't have been out here. It's not my fault he passed out." 

The neko-jin came to his feet in a single fluid movement, golden eyes slit with anger, fangs bared. "Not your fault? You bastard! You practically dragged him out here." The Russian's eyes darkened with anger as he tipped his head back to stare at the arrogant Chinese blader. Rei had grown, making him taller then his captain. 

"I would watch what you say. I'm the captain." A harsh laugh slipped through the raven-haired teen's lips and he bowed, golden eyes glowing with cynical humor. "Excuse me my lord. And you're doing such a fine job too. Don't let me get in your way." The frown on the Russian's face grew even more pronounced at the neko-jin's statement. "Don't be a smart-ass Kon. Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Rei didn't turn around as he headed for the corner. "For a walk. I can't deal with this shit right now." Tyson and Kenny watched in shock as Rei disappeared around the corner, his bound hair swishing behind him. They quickly looked at each other, shocked the Rei had stood up to Kai. Normally the neko-jin managed to get along with Kai fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei slipped again, his knee hitting the concrete with bruising force. ~Damnit.~  He tried to get up but his world went fuzzy and he could vaguely feel his head spinning. He slowly sunk back down, to cold to actually feel it. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was a flash of red and silver.

*****

Rei slowly came back to consciousness, his body aching. He snuggled further into the warmth that surrounded him and opened his eyes, orbs scanning the room with interest. The room was rather plain. The walls were bare of any pictures or decorations. A dresser stood against one wall, drawers closed. The floor was clean. A bedside table sat next to the bed, an alarm clock and Driger the only things marring the dark surface.

The bed was the only decoration. It was massive, four posters reaching to nearly brush the ceiling. A black, feather filled duvet covered the bed. Black, fine linen sheets caressed his skin. He carefully slipped out of the bed, body shivering as the cold air of the room touched his skin. Laying at the foot of the bed was a black flannel robe. The neko-jin hastily but it on and tied the sash, letting out a soft purr at the heat that enveloped him.

He opened the door and stuck his head out, eyes darting down the hall. At the far end of the hall was a bathroom, the door slightly ajar.  He was about to step out of the room when he felt someone come up behind him. "Well, nice to see you up Rei." The voice was familiar, silky and slightly accented; though deeper then it had been four years ago.

Rei slowly turned around, golden eyes meeting moonlight. He jumped back and attempted to slam the door, only to find it blocked by a booted foot. Bryan leaned forward slightly, a smirk appearing. "I wouldn't worry about it Rei. If I wanted to get back at you I would have done it by now." A harsh laugh slipped from the neko-jin's throat, eyes narrowing with wariness. "And why should I tru..."

Tala appeared next to Bryan, shirtless, water droplets running down his neck. The redheaded Russian smiled, blue eyes dancing with suppressed humor. "Bry, would you stop picking on Rei." Rei leaned his head against the door, golden eyes closed against the beginnings of a headache. "This is not my day." Tala leaned against the door, his weight slowly pushing the door further open. The neko-jin jumped as he felt the door move and he leaned on it, trying to ignore the spinning sensation that had taken up residence in his head and the cold sweat that suddenly covered his body.

Both Russians noticed that the neko-jin was swaying slightly and pushed on the door, their combined strength overpowering the sick neko-jin. Tala caught Rei as he passed out. He cradled the raven haired blader, gently laying the lithe body on the bed. "Bry, go get some aspirin and a glass of water." The lavender haired Russian disappeared from the room.

Tala brushed back a clump of raven hair, fingers gently tracing along the Chinese blader's jaw. "What drove you to be out in the storm?" There was a creaking as Bryan came to stand next the redhead. Tala took the water and aspirin and with some help from Bryan he managed to get Rei sitting up and at least partially conscious. "Come on Rei." Golden eyes opened briefly and Rei obediently took the aspirin, before falling into a natural if uncomfortable sleep. The lavender haired Russian rested one wrist against the neko-jin's forehead, his own brow wrinkling as he frowned. "He's burning up."

Tala slipped an arm around the other Russian's waist, blue eyes focused on the sleeping neko-jin. "I have no doubt that this has something to do with Kai. That bastard has the greatest talent of sticking his foot in his mouth then anyone I have ever met." He shivered slightly and moved closer to Bryan. Bryan pulled out of Tala's half embrace and pushed the redhead out of the room. "Go put a shirt on before you get sick too." Tala and Bryan left, leaving Rei to sleep.

*****

When Rei woke again, he was feeling much better. He slipped from the bed and tightened the sash of his robe. He opened the door and walked out, a glass of water the foremost thought in his mind. Golden eyes widened and Rei clapped a hand to his mouth, smothering the laugh that he felt bubbling up. Tala and Bryan were asleep on the couch. Tala had his head pillowed on Bryan's stomach and one of Bryan's hands was tangled in the red strands. 

The neko-jin made his way to the kitchen without waking the Russians and started going through the cupboards, trying to locate a glass. He had just found one when Bryan entered the kitchen. The glass slipped from his hand and he barely managed to catch it before it hit the floor. Rei stood back up and glared at the Russian before turning to the sink. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Do you want something to eat?" Rei filled the glass and nodded before moving to sit at the bar counter that ran along one side of the kitchen. Bryan moved around the kitchen with confidence, always finding what was needed. Bryan set the plate in front of Rei and sat down next to the neko-jin, nothing up a mug sitting in front of him. They sat in silence, the only sound the clinking of cutlery on glass.

Rei pushed the plate away and took a drink of his water, thoughts going in circles. He felt eyes on him and turned to find Bryan watching him, moonlight eyes clouded slightly with thought. "Rei, I hope you don't mind my asking but... How did you end up downtown in the pouring rain with no jacket?" Rei toyed with his glass, trying to get his thoughts into some semblance of order. "Kai and I had a minor altercation. I walked out and totally forgot about getting a jacket of any kind."

"Looks like I owe Tala some money." Rei looked up, golden eyes questioning. "You bet on me?" Bryan nodded and got to his feet, taking Rei's plate to the dishwasher. "Actually Tala did. He took my silence as a yes."  The neko-jin got up and refilled his glass. "Umm.. Bryan this is kind of out of nowhere but, can I stay with you and Tala for a little bit? Kai has the team allowance and I don't think he's going to give me my portion."

The lavender haired Russian closed the door to the dishwasher and started it, the gentle humming filling the kitchen. "Why not. It'll piss Kai off and that's Tala's main goal in life. Let's get you some warm clothes. Yours were beyond the point of saving." Bryan dug through his and Tala's dressers, managing to locate some clothes that would fit the neko-jin. He also handed Rei a key. "Just in case we're gone when you get back."

*****

Rei scanned the hallway, hoping that Kai wasn't nearby. He didn't think that he could deal with his captain at the moment. He hesitantly knocked on the door only to find himself yanked into the room. "Where the hell have you been?" He pulled himself from the Japanese youth's grip. "Sorry Ty. I would have called but I was sick myself. How's Max doing?" The navy haired blader ran a hand through his hair, dark eyes worried. "Not good. His fever's gotten worse. I though Kai was going to blow a gasket but he just walked out. So," he looked hopefully at the taller teen. "Are you staying?"

"No. I can't deal with Kai right now." Tyson blinked several times, trying to clear his confusion. "Then why are you here?" Rei stretched, wincing as his back cracked. "I came to get my bag. I'm staying with some… friends." He silently thanked the gods that Tyson hadn't noticed his slight pause. It would have brought up some awkward questions. Rei got his bag from his and Kai's room, easily carrying the heavy bag. "Tell Kenny and Max hi. I'll come see you guys in a couple of days." The neko-jin left, the only reminder of his visit his missing bag.

*****

When Rei returned to the apartment, he found Tala on the couch, book balanced precariously on one knee. The Russian closed his book, blue eyes sparkling with something that Rei couldn't place. The Chinese blader dropped into a black leather chair, dropping his bag at his feet. "Where's Bryan?" Tala stretched, his shirt riding up to expose several inches of pale skin that beckoned to be caressed. "He's at work." One raven eyebrow rose, questioning. "I know you've heard. The BBA paid all of us at the Abbey compensation for the hell we went through. If Bry and I are careful we could live comfortably for the rest of our lives. However, after all of the training neither of us can sit around all day doing nothing."

"That's interest…" Rei stifled a yawn and blushed slightly as he got to his feet. "I have a headache. I'm going to go lay down for awhile." Tala stood up from the couch, crystalline eyes burning with some emotion. He moved closer to the neko-jin, one hand moving out to caress the tan skin.  Without a second thought the Russian moved closer and left a light, gentle kiss on Rei's slightly parted lips. With a supreme effort of will he kept himself from deepening the kiss, not wanting to scare Rei away.

"Sweet dreams." He grabbed his coat and was out the door, leaving behind an astonished Chinese neko-jin.

*****

Tala sat down next to Rei, dropping a deck of cards on the counter. Gold met blue and Tala smiled, one crimson eyebrow rising in a challenge. "Poker?" The neko-jin nodded and picked up the deck, tan fingers deftly cutting and shuffling the deck. He dealt the cards, foot tapping against the floor.

Tala randomly got rid of two of his cards, sparing a quick glance at his opponent. Rei's forehead was furrowed in thought, eyes intently scanning his cards. There was a clattering of pans in the kitchen and both Tala and Rei looked up to find Bryan glaring at the pans that littered the floor at his feet.

Bryan looked up at the sound of stifled laughter. Rei quickly looked back down at his cards, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Tala caught the lavender haired blader's gaze and smiled, slightly inkling his head towards Rei who had finally decided which cards to get rid of. Bryan, knowing his lover's thoughts nodded and turned back to the dinner preparations.

Rei laid down his cards revealing a nine of hearts, a nine of diamonds, a three of hearts, a three of clubs and the ace of clubs. "Two pair."  The redhead just smiled and lay down his cards to reveal a full house. Rei wrinkled his nose in frustration and handed his cards to the Russian, suppressing a shudder as their fingers brushed.

They played poker until dinner. After dinner Bryan joined in on the fun.

Rei laid down his cards, revealing four aces. "I win again!" Bryan dropped his cards and Tala let his head fall to the table. The lavender haired Russian poked his lover in the side. "Whose brilliant idea was it to play poker again?" The redhead shrugged, forehead still resting on the table. Rei gathered the cards together and shuffled them, golden eyes dancing with humor. "So who wants to….." a yawn interrupted his sentence. He placed the cards in the middle of the table, all the edges lined up.

"Night. See you tomorrow." The Chinese blader froze at the sound of Tala's voice. "Sweet dreams." Rei looked over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. "I plan on it." Once Bryan heard the bedroom door close he rounded on his lover. "What the hell was that about?" Tala gently kissed his lover, tongue flicking out teasingly. "That's what it was about." Bryan just smiled, moonlight eyes bright.

*****

Rei found himself on the floor as soon as he walked into the hotel room. He looked up to find sky blue eyes looking down at him. Max got up off the older blader, smile sheepish. "Sorry about that Rei. It's been kinda boring without you around. So, who are you staying with?" The neko-jin sank down into one of the chairs in the living room, trying to find away out of the corner he was backed into. "Just some friends that live in town." Max didn't seem to like the answer but he let it drop. "So how has training been going?" Tyson and Max exchanged looks, a less then subtle hint that the training had been difficult.

^^^^^^^^^^

Rei glanced up at the clock, eyes widening in shock. He jumped to his feet. "Shit. Sorry guys. I've got to go." There was the sound of the front door closing. "I don't think you're going anywhere Rei." The three bladers and Kenny turned to find Kai standing in front of the door, arms folded across his chest, mahogany eyes fixed on the neko-jin. Rei smiled, fangs flashing as he made his way to the door. "Nice to see you Kai. Too bad you didn't show up earlier but I've got to get going."

Before he knew what had happened Rei found himself slammed into the nearest wall, strong fingers digging into his shoulders. "I believe I told you once to stop being a smart-ass Kon. What the hell were you thinking, disappearing for a god damned week? I could kick you off the fucking team!"

The three younger members of the team looked on, astonished. Rei's eyes were almost entirely gold, pupils barely visible in his rage, giving him a feral look. Kai tightened his grip, pushing the Chinese teen further against the wall. "Where the hell have you been? You're lucky I haven't called the old man. I don't think he'd be too happy to hear that part of his team has disappeared!"

That was the last straw for Rei. With blinding fastness he brought his knee up to collide with his team captain's groin. The other three Bladebreakers looked at each other, shocked that Rei had attacked Kai. The Russian teen stepped back, face crinkled with pain. He dropped to his knee, his breathing shallow and ragged. "Don't ever touch me again you fucking bastard! I'll let the door hit my ass on the way out." The neko-jin stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

*****

Rei slammed the front door of the apartment and stalked off to his room, lithe body taut with anger. Tala looked up from his book and frowned, blue eyes confused. Bryan leaned on the back of the couch, brushing several strands of hair from his eyes. "I wonder what happened." The redhead went back to his book, a smirk slowly appearing on his pale features. "It probably had to do with Kai. Why don't you go see?" Bryan straightened up. "I will."

The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar, providing a spot for Bryan to watch. The first thing he noticed were ten dark bruises on Rei's shoulders, silent evidence of what had happened. He pushed the door open and dropped to one knee next to the tub that Rei was lounging in, pale fingers pressing against one of the dark spots. The neko-jin jumped, golden eyes widening in shock.

"Bryan!" The Russian didn't answer, seemingly absorbed in the dark spots that marred the otherwise flawless tan flesh. "What happened?" Rei shifted slightly in the hot water, hand idly moving in front of the jet on the side of the tub. "Kai and I had a slight ummm…. fight when I went to see Tyson and Max." He winced slightly as Bryan gently touched one of the bruises. "What did you do to him?" The Chinese blader blushed, red painting the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. "He might not be fathering any children." Bryan laughed the sound deep and soothing, and Rei relaxed, feeling content for the first time in a long while.

The Russian's fingers trailed up the tan skin, brushing back several raven strands that lay limply against the neko-jin's neck. Rei's hair was loose and piled on top of his head, held in place by four pins and a pair of chopsticks, revealing his slightly pointed ears. Rei shuddered as the fingers moved along his jaw line and trailed across his lips, leaving behind a line of fire. 

One hand rose from the water, long tan fingers wrapping around the lavender haired teen's finger. Rei grasped Bryan's finger, kissing the tip and looking into the Russian's deep eyes. Bryan rescued his finger and grasped the neko-jin's chin. He gently kissed Rei, his tongue prying apart the younger teen's lips. Rei moaned into the kiss, his hand pulling Bryan closer. Bryan ran his tongue over Rei's canines, shivering. He pulled back, his thumb brushing over Rei's cheek. "You're beautiful." He rose and left, leaving Rei painfully aroused.

*****

Tala pulled the deck of cards out of nowhere and set them in front of Bryan. "Up for a game of poker?" The other Russian nodded and cut the deck. "Rei come over here." The neko-jin got to his feet and sat on the floor. He took the cards and shuffled them. "What are we playing?" Tala stretched, a smirk forming. "Strip poker." Golden eyes widened in shock. "There is no way in hell I'm play strip poker." Warm fingers closed around his wrist, stroking the inside. 

"Come on Rei. It's not going to hurt." Rei continued to shuffle the cards, a light blush covering the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bryan got to his feet and turned up the thermostat, instinctively knowing that Rei was cold. The neko-jin was sitting on the floor in nothing but his pants, glaring at Tala. The redheaded Russian was smirking, the only article of clothing missing his sweater. Moonlight eyes flicked to where his own clothes lay, leaving him in his boxers. 

Rei smiled and laid his cards down to reveal two kings. Tala's eyes flashed as he lay his own cards down. "Well I've got shit. Bry?" The other Russian laid his cards down. The ace of clubs, spades, diamonds and hearts stared up at Rei and Tala. Tala shrugged and stripped his shirt off. Rei stared at the cards for several seconds before standing and pulling his pants off. He tossed his pants over his shoulder and sank to the floor with feline grace. 

He noticed the way the Russians were watching him and he could feel his body slowly betray him. Ever since he was a small child he had never had the love and support that most other children in his village had. During his time with the Bladebreakers he had managed to suppress the need for human contact. Now, however, since he had turned eighteen, his need for human contact had grown, especially for intimate contact. He partially blamed it on his neko-jin blood. 

The neko-jin half of him was a major factor in his life. It allowed him to see better in the dark and greatly increased his reflexes. And most importantly his sense of smell was much better then humans. He took a deep breath, nearly purring with pleasure. He could smell the scent of desire radiating off the two Russians. He picked up the cards and shuffled them, gilt eyes glowing faintly in the low light. "New game. Rummy perhaps?"

Tala got to his feet, blue eyes burning. "I was thinking a bath. Anyone care to join me?" The neko-jin got to his feet, lithe body rippling. "Hell why not. Coming Bryan?" The other Russian got up, eyes bright with hunger. The three teens made their way to the master bathroom. Tala turned on the water before stripping down to his boxers. A tingling sensation started at the base of his spine and traveled up his back. He turned to find Rei watching him. 

"So beautiful." One tan hand reached out, cupping the redhead's chin. Rei drew Tala in, one arm firmly wrapping around the slim Russian. Pale arms slipped around Rei's neck, fingers tangling in the ebony strands. The neko-jin lapped at the Russian's lips, a slight questioning mew slipping from his throat. Tala's tongue slipped out, twisting with the neko-jin's. He tried to move closer, only to have their cloth covered erections brush together; drawing strangled moans form them both. 

The two teens broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Bryan was leaning against the small half wall by the tub, arms folded across his chest, moonlight eyes focused on the two other teens. "I hate to interrupt your fun, but the water is getting cold." Rei smirked, an uncharacteristic action. The neko-jin curled his hand around the Russian's neck, slim fingers tangling in the short lavender hair. "Poor Bry. Feeling forgotten?" 

He pulled the older teen close. Bryan, confused for a second, and that one second was taken advantage of by Rei, who swooped in for a kiss. Tala mumbled something about feeling left out, which resulted in a stray hand roving over his chest and his nipples being tweaked. 

Rei trailed a line of butterfly kisses along Bryan's jaw until he reached the Russian's ear. He nibbled on the soft flesh, tongue flicking out to taste. "Tala's feeling left out. How about we screw the bath and focus on him?" The neko-jin shuddered as warm breath ghosted over his skin and a hand brushed over one nipple. "What about you Kitten? Don't you want to feel pleasure?" 

In one smooth movement Rei and Bryan turned to Tala, Bryan scooped him into his arms and Rei wrapped an arm around Bryan's waist, knuckles barely brushing his taut muscles. They made their way to the bed, letting each other's body heat sink in. The lavender haired Russian tossed Tala onto the bed.

Rei stripped of Tala's boxers and settled between his legs, fingers brushing over the Russian's flat stomach. One hand wrapped around the teen's throbbing member, thumb brushing over the head.  A keening sound was ripped from the redhead's throat, his body arching into the stroking. 

Bryan moved behind Rei, one pale hand sliding up the neko-jin's thigh, fingers brushing teasingly over the bulge in the black boxers. Rei's head fell back against the older teen's shoulder, baring his neck. Bryan started licking and nipping at the tan skin, one hand slipping lower. 

Somehow Bryan managed to remove Rei's boxers. A surprised mew slipped from his throat as the cold air of the room touched his member. Long fingers wrapped around him, pumping once lightly, replacing the chill. He was so caught up in the bliss that he was only partially aware of the hand that was trailing down his back. Rei jumped as fingers brushed lightly against his entrance. "Do you trust me?" He pushed him self back, body aching for contact. "Yes."

Tala could see fear that Rei was trying to hide. He pulled the younger teen close, biting gently at the Rei's ear. "Don't think about it." His hand slid down, joining with Bryan's, teasing lightly. He wrapped a leg around the neko-jin's waist, silently prompting. "Are you sure?" Rei's voice was low with desire and a hint of growl danced in the background. Tala nodded, his breathing short and erratic. Rei slowly pushed into the Russian, purring in delight.

Bryan pushed one finger in, his other hand reaching out to Tala. The redhead found what he was looking for and handed it to Bryan, his other hand clutching at the sheets as one of Rei's hands barely stroked his member. The lavender haired teen pushed a second finger into the teen beneath him, his other hand opening the tube of lube. He coated his member and dropped the bottle to the floor. He placed his hand on the neko-jin's hips, the tip of his erection brushing against Rei's entrance. He placed a gentle kiss on Rei's neck. "Relax."

He slowly pushed in, leaving feather light kisses on Rei's back. Tala pulled Rei down into a rough kiss, trying to distract the neko-jin from Bryan's entrance. Rei wriggled slightly, moaning. One of Bryan's hands traveled from Rei's hip up Tala's leg to wrap around the redhead's member and Rei's hand. Bryan pulled out, just the head remaining in the neko-jin.

With a slow push of his hips he reentered Rei, wringing a moan from both of his lovers.    

Bryan moved his hips in a circular motion as he thrusted, the Rei's mind was reeling with new heights of pleasure. Rei backed up for a powerful thrust into Tala, which brought him down hard on Bryan's shaft, making Bryan growl loudly with pleasure, then slammed into Tala. Tala grunted with the force and wrapped his legs around his lovers drawing them in further. Sweat gleamed on all three lovers, and the room was thick with the scent of passion. As the phallic festival sped up , they all climaxed at the same time, connected by the most primal power there is. Their voices shook the room as they came.

Slowly they fell asleep, still entangled.

*****

Rei awoke, felling warm and comfortable. He opened one eye to find a pale neck inches away from his nose. He placed a light kiss on it and snuggled closer to the bodies that flanked him. "Morning." A hand settled on his stomach, fingers tracing random patterns. {Morning.} It took several seconds for Rei to realize that he had heard the voices in his head.

He curled into a ball, gilt eyes filling with tears. Tala propped himself up on one elbow, blue eyes confused. "Bry?" The other Russian shrugged, moonlight eyes focused on the shaking neko-jin. Bryan pulled Rei back against his chest, murmuring softly in Russian. Tala wiped away Rei's tears, his voice low and soothing.

"Kitten? What's wrong?" One of the younger teen's hands latched on to Tala's hand fingers twining together. "When neko-jin have sex, they form a telepathic bond with their partner," he smiled wryly, "or in some cases, partners."

"So what's the problem?" Rei leaned back against Bryan, his grip tightening on the redhead's hand. "The bond is unbreakable. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let last night happen, but the pheromones were so strong. Even now I can smell them." He took a deep breath, eyes glowing slightly in the gloom. Tala shifted closer to his lovers, drawing the blankets up further. "Don't worry about it Kitten. If Bryan and I have our way, you'll never leave us." Rei pulled the older teen closer, snuggling closer to Bryan, a deep purr filling the room. {That's good to know, because I wouldn't have it any other way. It's too early. Go back to sleep.}

*****

Rei carefully crawled over Bryan, trying not to awaken his lover. Fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. Moonlight and gold met, twisting together. {Morning.} Rei rested on Bryan for several seconds, content to bask in the warmth. {I think it's time for Tala to get up. Move.} The neko-jin got up, golden eyes hurt. The older teen pulled him close, kissing his forehead. {It's not you love. Tala just needs to get up.}

Bryan moved to Tala's side of the bed, pulling the redhead out from underneath the covers. Tala snuggled closer to his lover, still asleep. {Bry, what are you doing?} The Russian just smirked and made his way to the bathroom. Rei's eyes widened and he tried to suppress a laugh. {You're not going too!}

{Watch me.} The tub was deep, providing a perfect spot to drop Tala. The redhead came up, sputtering, crystalline eyes angry. "Bryan!" His eyes turned to Rei who had given up trying to hold in his laughs.  "What's wrong Tala? I thought you liked ice." The teen unplugged the tub and got out of the ice cold water, wrapping a fluffy black towel around his waist. "In drinks Bry. Not on me."

Once the tub was refilled with _hot water, Tala turned on the jets and the three lovers slipped in, hot water soothing. The cleaned each other, their touches light and caring. Rei leaned back against Tala, one hand resting on Bryan's leg. "Kitten, not that I have a problem with it, but why do you constantly keep touching one of us?" Golden eyes peeked out from underneath black lashes, lit with humor. "It's part of the bond. Until the neko-jin half of me is sure you two aren't going anywhere," his grin widened. "There's going to be lots of petting."_

Rei looked at his hand, wrinkling his nose. "As nice as this is, I think we need to get out. We look like prunes." Tala kissed the top of Rei's head. "But you make such a cute prune." Bryan rolled his eyes, got up and grabbed some towels. "Tala don't ever compare him to a prune again. It's creepy. Now come on. We need to go shopping."

*****

Max, Kenny and Tyson rounded the corner, stopping in their tracks, shocked by the sight in front of them. Rei's fingers were tangled in Bryan's hair as he picked something out of the lavender strands. Tala was leaning against a wall, blue eyes fixed on his lovers. He was the first to notice the arrival of the younger Bladebreakers. {Kitten.}

Rei looked back over his shoulder, fingers still moving in Bryan's hair. "Hi guys. How's it going?" Kenny pushed his glasses back up, glad that his hair covered his eyes. "Fine. Tala, Bryan." The two Russians acknowledged the small boy, waiting to see how the other two would react.

The neko-jin finished his task and turned to face his friends. "It's okay guys. They don't bite." He flushed bright red as Bryan and Tala's voices entered his head. {Only you Kitten.} Rei reached out and tugged on one of Tala's bangs. Tyson looked at the three of them, dark eyes confused. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it Ty. Just one of their little jokes. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He relinquished his grip on Tala's hair, trading it in for the Russian's hand. Their fingers twined together and Rei grabbed Bryan's hand, thumb brushing over the pale skin in a sensual manner.  

Once the three lovers were out of sight Tyson rounded on his friends, navy eyes bright with confusion. "What the hell just happened?" Kenny shifted Dizzi to underneath his other arm, pushing his glasses up. "I think it would be safe to assume that Rei is in a relationship with Bryan and Tala. Especially the way Tala was looking at them." Max's eyes widened. "All three of them?" Kenny nodded, setting off at a brisk pace. "Come on. No time to dwell on it now. We have places to go."

*****

Rei yawned, golden eyes half hooded as he watched the monster movie. Tala was sitting next to him, his attention spread between the movie and his book. Bryan was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. Rei had tried to help but his lover had all but thrown him from the room.

The neko-jin allowed his head to fall to his lover's shoulder, eyes sliding shut. The next thing he was aware of was being picked up. He snuggled closer to the warmth, smiling as he felt a hand brush back his bangs. A small of mew was ripped from his throat as his clothes were stripped off.

Seconds later he was enveloped in warmth, lithe bodies flanking him, down comforter drawn up. Arms wrapped around him, binding the three together. {I love you Tala. I love you Bryan.} He almost missed their responses as sleep claimed him. And even then he more felt their love then heard it. {I love you Rei.} Tala's silky 'voice' filtered through his mind, followed by Bryan's deeper 'voice.' {I love you Rei.}

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Something was not right. Rei sat straight up in the bed, feline eyes piercing the darkness. {Bry, Tala. Get up. Someone's in here.{Both Russians woke, eyes scanning the dark. The door to the bed opened slowly, drawing the eyes of all three teens. The lights flicked one and Rei's eyes immediately slit, not because of the light but because of anger.

Kai was leaning against the door frame, knife dangling loosely in one hand. His mahogany eyes were burning with hate and a slight amount of madness. "In the bed of your enemies. Nice choice Kon." His eyes flicked to Bryan and Tala before settling back on the neko-jin.  "Ivahnov, Kuznetsov, I hope you've both enjoyed your fuck toy, seeing as none of you are going to be around much longer."

He lunged at the three teens, knife held easily in one hand. Bryan, Rei and Tala jumped out of the bed, adrenaline giving them an extra advantage. Both Bryan and Tala had had the same training as Kai and slightly more. Rei was half cat, his reflexes better then the Russians. 

"Running scared. I expected more from you Kuznetsov, you're pathetic." He pointed at Rei with the knife. "Kon screws everything up. I'll never know what you saw in him." Tala slammed into the other teen, hand wrapping around Kai's wrist in a desperate attempt to gain hold on the knife. There was a flash of pain across the telepathic bond and Rei fell to his knees, hand going to his collarbone. When his vision cleared Kai was on the floor unconscious and Bryan was stripping him of anything sharp.  He quickly tied up the slate haired teen. {Kitten, get dressed and get a towel from the bathroom.} Rei did as he was told.

When he got back Bryan was dressed and kneeling over Tala who was wrapped in the comforter. He dropped to his knees next to his lover, golden eyes pained. The knife had passed under Tala's collarbone. Blood was welling up from around the blade. "Rei I'm going to pull the knife out. The moment I do press down _hard._" He pulled the blade out and Rei pressed down.

Carefully Bryan picked up his fallen lover, moving slowly so Rei could keep pressure on the wound. On the way to the parking garage Bryan told the front desk manager to call the police. The man did so without question, eyes riveted on the three lovers and the blood. 

Rei opened the door to the car that Bryan and Tala rarely used, accepting Tala from Bryan. The lavender haired teen pulled out of the parking garage, foot pressing down on the gas pedal. He wove through traffic, moonlight eyes flicking back to Tala and Rei. {How's it going.} Rei lifted the towel slightly, his nose wrinkling at the heavy coppery scent of blood.

{The towel's soaked through.} Bryan reached behind the front seats, eyes never leaving the road. {Here.} He handed Rei a shirt. Rei dropped the towel, glad to see that the blood flow was slowing. He felt tears build up in his eyes and he blinked several times, trying to drive them back.

A warm hand settled on his thigh, fingers drawing idly designs. {It's okay Kitten. The wound is not fatal. He's just going to have one hell of a scar.} They pulled into the emergency room parking and Bryan came around, taking Tala from Rei. As soon as they entered Tala was taken from them and a clipboard handed in his place. 

Rei sunk into one of the hard plastic chairs, fingers nervously playing with the end of his braided hair. Bryan sat down next to him, filling out Tala's form with neat letters. The younger teen laid his head on his lover's shoulder, eyes focused on the far wall. The lavender haired teen finished filling out the form and set it on the chair next to him. He gently stroked the back of Rei's hand, moonlight orbs closed.

"Excuse me Sirs." Bryan opened his eyes to find a nurse standing in front of them, fidgeting. "We can only allow him to see him if you're family. What is your relation to the patient?" Bryan was about to answer when Rei spoke up. "Lovers." Her eyes widened in shock and she took a step back. "He's in room 407. You can go see him."

Tala was bathed in the light of a small table lamp, harsh yellow light turning his pale skin a sallow color. He had an IV running to one hand and a blood transfusion running to the same elbow. There was no breathing apparatus and a heart monitor was not present, for which Rei was glad. The constant beeping had always scared him. He turned off the lamp, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Bryan sat down in a chair near the window, opening the curtain to let the moonlight in. 

Rei sat at Tala's feet for several minutes before he was back up, impatiently pacing the small room. {Kitten, come here.} The neko-jin moved over to the older teen and found himself pulled down into the Russian's lap, unable to get up. {Your pacing is driving me insane. Just sit still.} Rei leaned into the warmth, sleep over taking him.

{Bry, Kitten? Where are you?} Rei shot up from his spot on Bryan's lap so fast that he nearly, broke the older teen's nose. He pulled out of his lover's arms and ran over to the bed, curling up next to the redhead. Tala started stroking Rei's hair, his hand free of the IV and transfusion tube that had rested there last night. {It's okay Kitten. I'm not going anywhere.} He looked too the foot of bed to find Bryan standing there, eyes focused on him. {Come here Bry. You know I hate it when you try to act so emotionless.}

Bryan curled up next to Tala on his other side, hand resting on the redhead's stomach, eyes closed as he let tears fall. {That was the closest I've ever come to losing you Tala. And now I have to worry about losing Rei too.} Warm fingers tangled with his and he eyes opened to find gold staring back at him. {Don't worry about me Bry. I'm not going anywhere. I love you both too much.} Tala's hand rested on their combined hands, silently comforting.

{None of us are going anywhere. Now go to sleep.} The three lovers fell asleep, hearts beating as one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Tala reached up, wincing as he felt the muscles across his chest contract. {Tala, what are you doing?} The redhead leaned back against the counter. {Trying to get a glass so I can take my medication.} Rei came into the kitchen, golden eyes sparkling. "I thought the doctor told you not to lift your arms above your head."

The older teen nodded, running his good hand through his hair. "He did. I wouldn't have too if you and Bry actually left glasses in the dishwasher." The neko-jin shrugged and got a glass down for his lover. "It's a bad habit. Kai tended to get bitchy when we didn't empty the dishwasher when it was clean." {Kai is bitchy even if you do what he tells you.} {Nice welcoming Bry.} The redhead got his medication down, trying to open it with his one hand. Tala glared as his other lover plucked the bottle of painkillers from him, opening it in one easy motion.

"I hate you." Tala downed the pill, icy eyes fixed on his two lovers. "You're just mad because we have use of both of our arms." The redhead set his glass down and stuck his tongue out, eyes mocking. Bryan pulled Tala into a hard kiss, careful not to bump against the other teen's wound. Rei wrapped his arms around Tala's waist from behind, licking and nibbling at the soft, pale flesh of the older teen's throat. One of Bryan's hands slipped around Tala, pulling Rei closer. A collective moan was ripped from their throats. Rei pulled back, a yawn slipping from his throat. His forehead fell against Tala's back, one hand sliding under the redhead's shirt.

{You had to take the medication didn't you?} Bryan's hand crept up under Rei's shirt, stroking over the neko-jin's stomach. {Is some one not getting what he wants?} Tala yawned, his head falling back. {At this rate none of us are going to get any. This damn medication makes me sleepier then hell and the bond spreads it so….} he was cut off as a second yawn interrupted his thoughts. {The couch is starting to look very comfortable.} The three lovers made their way to the couch, quickly becoming comfortable.

*****

The sound of pounding on the door woke Bryan. He slipped out from underneath his lovers, brushing hair from his face. He opened the door to find Tyson, Max and Kenny standing in the hall, looking slightly nervous. "Yes?" Tyson looked up at the taller teen, dark eyes serious for once. "We came to talk to Rei." The Russian moved out of the doorway, allowing the three teens in. The Bladebreakers stared at the couch in shock. Tala's head was pillowed on Rei's chest, Rei's arm wrapped around the redhead's waist, fingers resting underneath his lover's shirt. 

{Kitten.} Rei shifted slightly, one golden eye opening as he tightened his arm around Tala. {Hey Bry.} His head fell to the side. "Hi guys. What's up?" The neko-jin sat up, never once loosening his grip on Tala. Bryan sat back down, one hand tugging Tala's shirt. {Tala, get up. We've got company.} The redhead came awake, eyes focusing on the younger teens as he pulled away from Rei. He smiled at the hurt look on his lover's face. {Sorry love. Somehow I don't think your friends really need any education.} The neko-jin shrugged, fangs flashing. {I was comfortable, but fine. I need to get chairs for the others to sit on anyways.} Tyson watched as Rei left the living room, feeling nervous. There was something about the way the two older teens were watching them that made his skin crawl.

Rei set the chairs down next to the armchair and dropped back onto the couch, between his lovers. "Dare I ask why you three risked your lives to come here?" Tyson perched on the edge of the armchair, pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Dark eyes flickered to the two Russians that flanked Rei. "Do you think they could," he vaguely gestured with one arm. "Leave for a little?"  Rei shook his head and smiled. "They could go to the other side of the city and they would still hear anything that was said, so you're stuck."

The Japanese teen idly flicked the piece of paper in his hand. "We were called by the police this morning. They explained everything to us. Kai is in the local mental asylum for testing. We went to see him this morning and he didn't say anything. He just handed me this piece of paper." Rei took the paper from his friend, golden eyes narrowing with anger. Kon was written across the paper. He unfolded it, glad for the comfort that flowed through the bond. Bryan and Tala leaned closer, scanning the note.

_Ivahnov, Kuznetsov, Kon_

_I hope the three of you are proud of yourselves. You managed to get me locked away. How's your arm Ivahnov? Hope it hurts. Unfortunately, the people here are a little more aware of what the Hiwataris will do to get out. It may take me a little longer then I had first anticipated, but don't fear, I will get out. I do hope that the three of you will visit. I have so much more to explain. _

_Kai Hiwatari_

_P.S. Ivahnov, Kuznetsov, I hope you continue to enjoy your little whore. With all his other talents, I'm sure that he is very experienced. Too bad I never got a chance. _

Rei got to his feet, pupils nearly gone. He dropped the note to the floor, ignoring his friends and lovers and went into the kitchen. Seconds later a knife came flying out of the kitchen, hitting the wall, a good half an inch of steel sticking. Bryan got to his feet and pulled the knife from the wall. "Kitten, this is one of my good knives." Rei leaned against the doorframe, eyes burning with an inner light, fangs bared. "Do you think I give a fuck? I should have killed the bastard when I had a chance. Self-defense and defense of my loved ones."

Tala also got to his feet, blue eyes flicking briefly to his lover's teammates. "I would leave if I was you guys. This might get ugly." Tyson nodded, his eyes fixed on Rei. "Yeah, I think your right. We'll see you later." The three younger teens left the apartment. Tala moved closer to the younger teen, blue eyes locked on gold. He reached out with his good hand, gently caressing Rei's cheek. {Kitten calm down. Don't worry about Kai. That bastard is never going to get out.}  

Bryan set the knife down on the coffee table, moving to stand next to Rei. He wrapped an arm around the neko-jin's waist, drawing his shaking body close. Tala wrapped his good arm around Rei, head resting on his shoulder. Rei leaned against Bryan, tears soaking the older teen's shirt. They stood like that for minutes, content with the closeness. Slowly Rei's breathing returned to normal, the sounds of his crying slowly diminishing. He looked up at Bryan, golden eyes puffy from the crying. Bryan placed a kiss on the tip of Rei's nose, fingers brushing away the fast drying tears. Rei leaned into the gentle touches and giggled. {This is ridiculous. My hormones are still out of whack.}Tala pressed closer to Rei, tongue tracing Rei's ear. {And how can we help?}

{You are insatiable.} Tala transferred his attention to Rei's neck. Rei purred and wriggled, brushing against the redhead's growing arousal. Tala bit down on Rei's neck in a vain attempt to stifle his moan. Bryan watched with one eyebrow raised, enjoying the entertainment he was getting from watching his lovers. Tala's hand slipped under the waistband of Rei's pants, sliding teasingly lower.

*****

Rei climbed out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom down the hall, not wanting to wake his lovers. He turned on the water, unbraiding his hair as he waited for the water to heat up. He slipped into the shower, letting out a purr of pleasure as the water pummeled his body. ~I don't really want to go see Kai. I know we need to but...~ The neko-jin turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, not taking time to dry his hair.

The thick carpeting muffled his footsteps. Entering the master bedroom he found Bryan coming out of the bathroom, dressed in black, looking somber. {Morning Kitten.} Rei smiled, sliding past his lover as the older teen moved to wake up Tala. Rei had discovered that short of the apocalypse, it was almost impossible to get the redhead out of bed. Tala got out of bed looking incredibly groggy. {Why do I feel like somebody died?} Rei was just pulling on a dark blue, almost black shirt. {Because someone might not make it out of this meeting alive.} Bryan smirked at Rei's comment before going to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast.

Tala slowly pulled his jeans up, trying to avoid stretching his muscles too much. He was fine until he got to the zipper and button. {Kitten?} The neko-jin looked up from tying his shoes. {Yes?} The Russian crooked a finger at his young lover. {I need you to help with the jeans issue.} Rei got to his feet and stretched, golden eyes shining with a hint of mischief. {I don't think so.}

Rei left the room, leaving Tala staring at him in disbelief. The redhead slipped on a shirt, gently slipping his left arm through the sleeve, trying not to pull the stitches. He made his way out to the kitchen and stopped in the door way glaring at the occupants. Rei was sitting on the counter, eating half of an apple that Bryan had given him. Bryan was smirking as he got the milk out of the fridge. "Having some problems Tala?" Tala rolled his eyes. "Fuck you too Bryan." The other Russian smirked, moving back to the stove. "I don't have the time but I think Rei does." 

Rei nodded and hopped off down from the counter, golden eyes flicking with desire and love. He rested one hand lightly on the redhead's hip and slowly pulled the zipper up, gold and blue never leaving each other. Deft fingers slipped the button through its hole and Rei stretched up placing a light kiss on his lover's nose. "Happy?" Tala shrugged, blue eyes twinkling. "I'll be happier when my shirt is buttoned. It's cold in here."

Bryan shook his head. "You're such a baby Tala. Rei, come over here and watch this." Rei smirked and took Bryan's place at the stove, watching his lovers from the corner of his eye. Bryan knelt in front of Tala, slipping the first button through its respective hole. "This is the one and only time I'll kneel at your feet Tala."  A red eyebrow rose. "You're no fun Bryan." The lavender haired teen slipped the next button in and moved to the next. "I know." He placed a kiss on Tala's stomach and buttoned the next button. As he buttoned each one he placed a kiss above it. "There." Tala's blue eyes were slightly glazed. Rei laughed as he turned off the stove. "Come on. We're running behind."

*****

The nurse looked up from her book, eyes widening. Three teens stood over her, looking like they where here to meet Death. She set her book to one side, folding her hands in front of her. "How may I help you?" The three teens exchanged a quick look, almost as if they were speaking to each other telepathically. "We're here to see Kai Hiwatari."  To her great surprise it was the black haired teen that spoke. He looked so shy that she had assumed one of the others would do the talking. She turned to the computer and quickly typed in the information. "He's in room 220, but I'm afraid that I cannot let you see him with out an orderly with sedatives." The lavender haired teen smirked. "If he's in a straight jacket, I don't think we'll have any problems." She shrugged. "Fine, but if something happens, you can't sue." The redhead just smiled.

Rei glanced up at the signs that showed the room numbers on the wall. Several doctors and orderlies watched their progress, eyes drawn to the closeness of the three teens. Rei was between Tala and Bryan, fingers twined together. {Room 220. Is everybody ready?} Rei and Tala shrugged. {As ready as I'll ever be.} Rei turned the door knob and stepped into the room followed by the two Russians.

Kai was pacing the room, his white pants and the off white straight jacket making him look even more unbalanced then he already looked. His lips were twisted into a frown and his eyes were focused on the wall. {Looks like they forgot to give him his happy medication today.} Bryan elbowed the redhead, ignoring the glare he got in return. {Tala now is not the time.} The slate haired Russian stopped his pacing and faced them, his frown rapidly turning into a smirk. "Kon, Kuznetsov, Ivahnov nice of you to show up. I was starting to get lonely." 

Rei leaned back against the wall, pupils rapidly starting to disappear. "What the fuck do you want Kai? You said you had things to explain. Explain." Kai's smirk widened and he clicked his tongue in a mocking manner. "Now, now Kon, calm down. I can see that you're picking up their anti-social attitude. It's not going to get you anywhere. Nobody likes bastards." A lavender eyebrow rose, and Bryan slightly inclined his head towards his former teammate. "Case in point." Kai didn't say anything, and continued  his pacing.

"Fine, since you took the time to give your whore a break. I might as well tell you, seeing as I'm sure the three of you will go home and hole yourselves up in the bedroom." Tala smirked, raising his injured arm in a mocking salute. "Can't. Not since you decided stabbing me would be fun." Kai nodded, eyes going blank as he thought back. The three lovers stood silently, attention entirely focused on the other teen.

For several seconds the only sound in the room was their breathing. Rei nearly jumped when Kai spoke. "I can vividly remember life back in the Abbey. Of course as you know, I was brought in at seven, the best age to start training. I had notions of being the best blader there when I arrived; I had been practicing for as long as I could remember. I thought that just by being a Hiwatari that no one could, or would be better than me." Deranged mahogany eyes fixed on the other two Russians and Rei could feel the anger that radiated off of his team captain.

"I arrived and went directly to the training room, intent on starting my reign as supreme. But it was not to be. I entered the room to find four kids battling each other. I watched for several minutes before interrupting. I could feel the suspicion and contempt but I didn't back down. I challenged the redhead," eyes briefly flicked to Tala. "Wanting to prove myself the superior blader. Within seconds Dranzer lay at my feet, utterly defeated."

Bryan smirked, knowing what was coming next. Kai nodded. "You remember what happened don't you Kuznetsov? I next challenged the lavender haired blader, thinking it was nothing but a fluke that Dranzer had been beaten. But once again he lay at my feet, seemingly begging forgiveness. I, Kai Hiwatari, had been defeated twice, by nobody street rats. That's why I stole Black Dranzer, three weeks later, in a vain attempt to become the best." 

"Of course, that was followed by my life away from the Abbey, and the journey with the Bladebreakers." Rei took a deep breath, nearly choking on the scents that filled the air. Bryan's scent, wild and free. Tala's, intoxicating and slightly sweet. And the most cloying scent was the one coming from Kai. The sharp tang of anger, underlain by the scent of lust that the neko-jin knew well.  {Rei, are you okay?} Bryan's 'voice' sounded slightly worried. {I'm fine. I just want to hear the rest of this and get the hell out of here.} Tala glanced at his lovers. {Ditto.} Rei could feel Kai's eyes on him.

"My travels with the Bladebreakers. Another source of strife in what had already been a hellish life. Especially a whorish little Chinese neko-jin." Rei could feel his anger start to well up, pushing him towards the edge of his control. Long fingers closed around his wrist, the pressure increasing slightly in a threatening manner. {Kitten, don't. He's just doing it to get under your skin.} Rei inclined his head in acknowledgement and Tala released him.

"I joined the Bladebreakers in hopes that no one on the team was near my equal and that I could beat them all without the slightest amount of effort. Though, of course, the gods once again had turned away from me. A pathetic, half-human waif from a backwards little village presumes to be a better blader then me. For the second time in my life I'm beaten by a sad waif with a secondhand bit beast." The slate haired Russian laughed, the sound harsh and maniacal. "But that's not the only humiliation. Of course, if it was, I might not have had this little breakdown.

"Now I was plagued by thoughts of the little neko-jin who had beaten me. And they were not nice, normal, _clean,_ thoughts. For months after I met you, I could barely sleep, the urge to toss you onto the nearest flat surface and ravage you nearly unbearable. I managed to resist and tried a more subtle method, trying desperately to seduce you but you lived like a fucking monk, vowing to spend the rest of your life celibate! But not even that helped, the dreams kept coming. You writhing beneath me and any other number of positions. And then at practice you stormed off. I had meant to try and bring you back, not letting my anger get the better of me. But I managed to get from the others with some wheedling that you were with Ivahnov and Kuznetsov. And that's what finally pushed me over the edge. The two little street rats had taken what I wanted to posses. So with a little bit of digging, using my grandfather's money, I managed to find you. And here I am now."

Golden eyes blazed with anger. "You are so fucking pathetic Kai! Just because things don't go your way you have a break down. You're not a god damned five year-old. Get over it and move on. At this rate I highly doubt you'll be getting out of here any time soon. I plan on having a chat with your doctor and keeping you here until your hair has gone entirely grey and you're forced to eat liquid food!" Rei slammed the door behind him, leaving the three Russians to stare after him. Kai shook his head. "Beautiful." Tala smirked, blue eyes hard and dangerous. "Yes and all ours. This will be that last time we will ever see you so, I hope that you continue to remember that you've lost everything in your life because you had to be perfect."

Rei nodded to the doctor and turned to find Bryan and Tala standing behind him. He hugged Tala, head resting on the redhead's shoulder. His eyes slowly slid shut as Bryan's fingers ran through his hair. {I'm sorry about leaving you with him.} The neko-jin smiled as he felt his head rise as his lover shrugged. {Don't worry about it. It was worth it.}Bryan placed a kiss on Rei's forehead. {Come on. I think we need a bath and sleep.} Rei reluctantly pulled out of Tala's lopsided hug and quickly hugged Bryan before dashing down the hall, narrowly avoiding several orderlies. {I'll see you guys at the car!} 

"How much do you want to bet that he'll be asleep in the back seat by the time we get there?" The lavender haired teen shook his head. "I'm not betting with you. I'll lose." Tala laughed and gently kissed his lover before hauling him to the elevator. "Fine."

*****

Rei curled up closer to Tala, the air of the apartment chill. He smiled as he felt Bryan move closer. Tala's sleepy 'voice' filled their minds. {Who wants to get up and turn up the heat?} The neko-jin pulled the comforter up further, head falling to rest on the redhead's chest. {Bryan?} Bryan's head rested on Rei's shoulder, his hand resting on Tala's stomach. {When hell freezes over.} Tala 'humphed', eyes falling shut. {Fine. Well just freeze until tomorrow morning.} Rei nodded his purring filling the room. {Works for me.} 


End file.
